An Apple A Day
by LorelaiVGilmore
Summary: Is Lorelai thinking about her future? What's an apple got to do with it? Warning - Does contain spoilers!


Lukes - Evening - Day 4  
The Diner is Empty  
Lorelai walks in, a bit apprehensive. Luke, hearing the bell above the door, looks up and smiles at Lorelai.

LUKE: Hey.  
LORELAI: Hey. (They kiss)  
LUKE: So..Sookie okay?  
LORELAI: Yeah, besides a few, uh, celebrity sitings through out the day, she is great.  
LUKE: And the baby and Jackson..?  
LORELAI: Yeah. All great. (smiles)  
LUKE: Good. So, coffee?  
LORELAI: Uhm..(stops and thinks for a minute, coming up with an excuse quickly)..you know, I had a TON of coffee at the hospital. So I think I'm good.  
LUKE: Okay. (beat) Hey, you okay? You seem distracted.  
LORELAI: No, I'm fine. Just tired. Waiting for someone else to push a baby out of themselves is just about as tiring as actually having to push a baby out of yourself. Hard work.  
LUKE: ..I'm sure it is.  
LORELAI: Yeah. (looks at Luke as he cleans up the counter a little. Clears her throat) So, it's a cool thing isn't it?  
LUKE: Isn't what?  
LORELAI: The giving birth to a kid, parenthood thing?  
LUKE: Well I mean without the ja..  
LORELAI: ..jam hands..  
LUKE: Right, jam hands, I'm sure it's great for people.  
LORELAI: Right. People. Not you though.  
LUKE: Lorelai, what is going on?  
LORELAI: Well usually people call this a conversation. Two people exchanging several words..  
LUKE: Lorelai -  
LORELAI: (bluntly) I'm craving apples.  
LUKE: What?  
LORELAI: The last time I craved an apple it wasn't actually me who wanted it. I hate apples. It was this little thing..person really..inside of me that wanted it.  
LUKE: (wide eyed) The little per..so you're? I mean we're? You're (whispers though the diner is empty) pregnant?  
LORELAI: I have no idea.  
LUKE: My head hurts.  
LORELAI: Well when I was at the hospital waiting for Belleville #2 to make her appearance I had A LOT of time to think. And I realized I wanted an apple. So during my journey through the hospital to find a whole apple, not some gross apple sauce that looked like it was from Ancient Eygpt, I remembered craving fruit when I was pregnant with Rory. So I stopped a doctor.  
LUKE: You stopped a doctor?  
LORELAI: To see if they could do a test.  
LUKE: A test..?  
LORELAI: To see if I was pregnant.  
LUKE: Huh. Pregnant..  
LORELAI: Oh my God. Stop repeating me.  
LUKE: Okay, Lorelai, I know you already talk at the speed of light, and I'm good with that, but could you please hurry this story along?  
LORELAI: He said I had to wait two weeks to take the test. He said that after just two days they wouldn't be able to get a definite answer.  
LUKE: (shakes head trying to grasp a hold of the conversation) You thought you were pregnant from just two days ago?  
LORELAI: The apples Luke. Apples.  
LUKE: Right apples. (pauses again, still confused) Okay, so let me get this straight. Two days ago you didn't like apples?  
LORELAI: Uh huh.  
LUKE: And now you're craving...apples.  
LORELAI: Right.  
LUKE: And because you had a yearning for this particular fruit when you were pregnant with Rory, you think you're pregnant now?  
LORELAI: Maybe. (Pauses) Maybe not. Maybe I'm just lacking like protein - or like my Adams apple wanted a female friend..Like an Eve apple..  
LUKE: Lorelai! This isn't the time for you to joke around. I mean you could be having a..a..we could be having a uh...(makes hand gestures at his stomach and her stomach) together. Small..crying...  
LORELAI: A baby?  
LUKE: Yeah..that. (leans back heavily against the counter.)  
LORELAI: Luke, are you okay?  
LUKE: Yeah. Yeah, I'm fine. This is...fine. (beat) I need to sit down. (walks around the counter and sits in the stool next to Lorelai.)  
LORELAI: Look. I'm sorry to spring this on you. With the apples and all. I just thought you needed to know what was going on. With me. Why I might be cranky. Since I can't drink coffee for two WHOLE weeks. Ya know, and why I'm eating salads instead of fries.  
LUKE: Right. Good. Good thinking. (Stares at the floor)  
LORELAI: (with a tremble in her voice..worried about how Luke is reacting to this possibility) Luke?  
LUKE: Yeah?  
LORELAI: What if I'm pregnant?  
LUKE: (looks up at her sweetly and sincerely) Then we are going to have a baby.  
LORELAI: Yeah? You won't...um you wouldn't...  
LUKE: I'm never leaving you're side again. Not now. Not if you are pregnant. Remember? I'm all in.  
LORELAI: (wide smile) Good. Me too.  
LUKE: Lorelai..  
LORELAI: Hmm?  
LUKE: I love you, you know that right?  
LORELAI: (still grinning) Yeah. I had a pretty good idea. I love you too.  
LUKE: (smiling now as well) Good. (takes her hand)


End file.
